LOVE MATE
by arisa29
Summary: Mark, si serigala kecil sudah tertarik pada Jinyoung yang menjadi satu satunya kelinci dalam keluarga besar Cho, mereka tumbuh bersama dan Mark merasa, dia sudah punya mate untuk masa nikah yang akan datang, apakah Jinyoung bersedia? / ONESHOT / Markjin / AU / Ditunggu komentarnya :)


≈LOVE MATE≈

.

.

.

"Mark, kenapa kau bersembunyi disitu? Ayo kemari"

Mark yang bersembunyi di balik dinding semakin mengerutkan tubuhnya meski kedua telinganya malah condong ke depan—mendengarkan percakapan dari ruang tamu

Di sana tamu Umma—Ibu Mark duduk bersama seorang anak seumuran Mark

Kalau teman Ibunya berasal dari klan serigala seperti mereka, mungkin Mark tidak akan bersikap defensif, namun tamu mereka saat ini berasal dari pernikahan tidak biasa antara ras Kelinci dan Serigala

Ya, anak sulung sekaligus anak satu satunya dari keluarga Cho—Cho Kyuhyun menikah dengan Lee Sungmin dari ras kelinci dan rakun

Gen kelinci yang bisa melahirkan anak banyak membuat keluarga Cho dianugrahi 3 jantan serigala, 4 betina Serigala dan satu betina kelinci

Sang kelinci satu satunya yang lahir dan besar di lingkungan ras serigala cenderung lebih dekat dengan sang Ibu—Lee Sungmin yang juga kelinci

Jangan salah paham, bahkan Mark yang baru berumur 4 tahun saja bisa melihat kalau seluruh keluarga Cho maupun klan mereka, bisa menerima sang kelinci apa adanya tapi entah kenapa, mungkin karena sikap kelinci memang seperti itu maka sang kelinci sangat tertutup dan pemalu

Membuat Mark—yang tidak mau menakuti sang kelinci—memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok rumahnya sendiri

"Jinyoungie, lihat itu Mark, jangan takut, dia baik" ucap Sungmin berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung—si anak kelinci yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya

Ekor Mark bergerak antusias saat melihat untuk pertama kali secara dekat, Jinyoung yang menutupi separuh wajah dengan kedua telinga kelincinya yang panjang

Sontak Mark menatap kagum pada Jinyoung

"Hoaaa telingamu lebih panjang dariku"

Sikap Mark yang mendekat agresif hampir membuat Jinyoung kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Ibunya kalau saja Ibu Mark tidak cepat berkata,

"Mark seumuran denganmu Jinyoung—kalian bisa menjadi teman, jangan takut,"

Jinyoung diam sambil mencuri pandang pada Mark yang berdiri di depan sofa sambil mengibaskan ekornya dengan girang

Jinyoung mengangkat telinga tinggi tinggi, membuat wajahnya kali ini jelas terlihat di depan Mark

"Hi namaku Mark" Diulurkan tangan ke arah Jinyoung

Jinyoung menatap lama uluran tangan Mark, Sungmin sesekali menepuk punggung Jinyoung sebagai dukungan

Pelan pelan, Jinyoung menjabat tangan Mark

"Ayo kita bermain!" Tanpa aba aba, Mark segera menarik Jinyoung turun dari sofa kemudian membawanya keluar rumah

"Hoaaaaa" Jinyoung sangat takut—sifat Kelinci yang suka menaruh curiga sempat membuat Jinyoung nyaris menangis karena tidak tahu Mark akan membawanya kemana, apalagi sekarang Jinyoung jauh dari Ibunya

Belum sempat Jinyoung merengek, Mark berhenti di samping pekarangan rumah, duduk lalu mulai mencakar salah satu pohon yang berada di sana

Jinyoung heran melihat tingkah Mark

"Ka—kau sedang apa?" cicit Jinyoung masih takut takut

Mark menengadah sambil tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan dua gigi taring yang baru tumbuh

"Aku belajar mencakar dari Appa, kalau sudah besar, aku akan bisa memanjat pohon ini" ucap Mark sambil membusungkan dada

"Kalau aku lebih suka menggali tanah" tutur Jinyoung seraya duduk membungkuk dan mulai menggali tanah

"Apa asyiknya?" tanya Mark heran

Jinyoung mengedikkan bahunya, "Entah, mungkin naluri—aku suka saja" saat itu Mark menangkap senyum Jinyoung dan ekor bulat Jinyoung yang tampak lucu muncul dari sela celana pendeknya

"Hahaha, kau lucu" sikap agresif yang mengalir dalam darah serigala membuat Mark spontan mencubit pipi Jinyoung

Jinyoung terdiam, tangan mungilnya berhenti menggali

"Eh? Jangan marah, aku hanya—kumohon, jangan menangis" mohon Mark buru buru duduk di samping Jinyoung dengan wajah khawatir

"Tidak" Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata, "Hanya—aku tidak biasa…" bisik Jinyoung sambil menggali tanah lagi di pekarangan rumah Mark

"Tidak biasa berada di antara para serigala? Tenanglah kami aslinya baik baik kok" bela Mark malah ikutan membantu Jinyoung menggali tanah

Jinyoung menggeleng lagi

"Bukan itu, tapi aku merasa…"Jinyoung menghela napas saat ingat bagaimana ketujuh saudaranya semua memiliki telinga runcing berwarna cokelat dan ekor panjang yang sama sementara dia? Telinga putihnya paling panjang sendiri dan ekornya lebih mirip gulali

Tentu para saudaranya dan kedua orangtua Jinyoung tidak pernah membedakan mereka, tapi terkadang sikap Jinyoung yang pemalu dan suka berada di pojok ruangan membuatnya tampak mencolok diantara klan serigala lain

Untung ada Sungmin—Ibu Jinyoung yang berfisik sama, kalau tidak mungkin selamanya, Jinyoung tidak mau berbaur dan memilih berada di dalam rumah terus menerus

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, hei! Kapan kau kemari lagi? Mau bermain denganku?" selidik Mark sambil membuyarkan lamunan panjang Jinyoung

Pandangan bertanya tampak di wajah Jinyoung yang membuat Mark meringis pelan, "Yeah seperti kau lihat—aku anak tunggal, rata rata klan serigala memang hanya punya satu anak, jadi aku tidak punya teman bermain"

"Ow" hanya itu jawaban Jinyoung, ia tidak yakin mau keluar lagi dengan Ibunya dilain waktu, sikap tertutup kelinci membuat Jinyoung lebih suka berada di rumah daripada jalan jalan keluar

"Kau mau kan?" ulang Mark sekali lagi, Jinyoung menatap lekat lekat anak jantan di hadapannya sebelum panggilan Sungmin membuyarkan percakapan mereka

"Jinyoungie—waktunya kita pulang"

Jinyoung buru buru berlari ke arah Ibunya

"Aigo tanganmu kotor, pasti kau habis bermain dengan Mark, dia baik bukan?" Sungmin menuntun Jinyoung ke arah keran kecil di samping pagar, Jinyoung membiarkan Ibunya bicara tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun

"Main kemari lagi Jinyoung" seru Mark ikut berdiri samping Ibunya

"Lihat Sungminnie, Mark senang dengan kehadiran Jinyoung" bujuk Ibu Mark

"Aku tahu—anakku yang satu ini memang perlu bergaul dengan teman sebaya daripada berada di rumah seharian" ungkap Sungmin sambil menggendong Jinyoung

Jinyoung ingin protes, dia lebih senang berada di rumah saja daripada harus berkenalan dengan klan serigala lain tapi dia bisa apa ketika Mark masih terus melambaikan tangan sambil berdiri di depan pagar, lambaian tangan Mark bahkan tidak berhenti ketika Sungmin dan Jinyoung menghilang di persimpangan jalan

"Besok kau mau ke rumah keluarga Tuan lagi? Uhm?" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga putih milik Jinyoung

Jinyoung menggeleng lembut sebelum bersandar di bahu Sungmin yang terkejut

"Mark nakal padamu tadi?" selidik Sungmin khawatir

"Tidak umma, hanya saja" Jinyoung menguap pelan sambil menggumam, "Aku tidak mau bermain diluar rumah"

"Tapi Jinyoungie~" belum sempat Sungmin menegur anaknya, Jinyoung sudah tertidur nyenyak, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menarik napas panjang

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin di sambut dengan pemandangan ketiga jantan dan empat betina anaknya sibuk berteriak marah sambil sesekali berlari mengejar ekor yang lain

Sungmin membusungkan dada dalam dalam, menekuk telinga panjang Jinyoung agar tidak terbangun sebelum…

"Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom! Rapikan permainan monopoli itu sekarang juga! Dan Victoria, Luna berhenti mengejar saudara kalian! Rapikan ruang tamu sebelum Appa pulang dan kalian, Amber dan Kyrstal, siapkan meja makan untuk kita makan malam!" suara Sungmin yang lemah lembut berubah meninggi yang membuat ketujuh anak serigala itu segera berhenti lalu merunduk dengan patuh

"Baik Umma" jawab mereka serempak

"Bagus, Umma taruh Jinyoung dulu ke kamar" nada suara Sungmin melunak sambil hati hati berjalan di ruang keluarga dimana poin poin permainan monopoli tersebar

"Jinyoungie kecapean Umma?" tanya Jackson khawatir

Sungmin tersenyum keibuan, "Tidak, dia hanya mengantuk—nanti bangunkan dia jika makan malam sudah siap"

Jackson mengangguk senang sambil membantu Jaebum dan Yugyeom memunguti uang mainan untuk dirapikan

Mereka semua bekerja sama membereskan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah sebelum Ayah mereka pulang

Dan ketika bunyi ketukan pelan dari pintu depan, serentak—Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, Victoria, Luna, Krystal dan Amber berteriak bersamaan

"APPA PULANG!" Ketujuh serigala itu berhambur ke depan pintu lalu menyeruduk tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh

"Hahahaha kalian kangen sekali sama Appa sepertinya" gurau Kyuhyun sambil kembali berdiri

"SANGAT!" Jawab mereka kompak

"Aigoo, kemari" Dengan sigap, mereka semua berbaris rapi ke belakang saat Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan pada kening mereka satu persatu

"Eh? Adik kalian mana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat terakhir mencium Yugyeom

"Ssst" Jaebum, Jackson, Vic, Luna, Krystal, Amber bahkan Yugyeom memberi isyarat telunjuk di bibir, "Jinyoungie sedang tertidur Appa" jawab Jaebum

"Ohh" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham sambil berdiri tegap, "Kalian bantu Umma di dapur, biar Appa yang membangunkan Jinyoung"

"Baik Appa" nyaris berlari, ketujuh serigala kecil itu menghambur ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar lalu berbelok ke kamar anak anak

Disana Jinyoung tidur dengan nyenyak, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum menyentuh telinga Jinyoung yang sensitif

Telinga panjang itu berdiri tegak sebelum kedua mata Jinyoung perlahan lahan terbuka

"Hei Jinyoungie, Appa pulang" panggil Kyuhyun yang berlutut di samping tempat tidur

Jinyoung mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan dan setelah bisa melihat wajah jelas Kyuhyun, ia langsung loncat ke bahu Kyuhyun yang tertawa renyah

"Kau masih saja manja, ayo kita makan malam" Kyuhyun menggendong Jinyoung keluar kamar

Di meja makan, seperti biasa, ketujuh anak serigala meramaikan acara makan malam mereka yang tidak pernah tenang

"Jaebum jangan berebut paha ayam dengan Jackson dan kau Luna—masih banyak daging asap, jangan makan buru buru, kau bisa tersedak! Krystal! Jangan sisakan wortel itu! Jangan taruh juga di piring Jinyoungie!" seru Sungmin sibuk mengatur anak anaknya yang kelaparan namun senyum keibuannya muncul ketika menatap Kyuhyun masuk sambil menggendong anak bungsu mereka

"Hi Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun mendekati istrinya lalu menciumnya singkat

"EWWWWWWWW" Seru ketujuh anak serigala sengaja menggoda orangtua mereka

"Diamlah, Umma juga kangen pada Appa kalian" bisik Sungmin sambil membalas ciuman Kyuhyun

Jinyoung menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan kedua mata polos yang membuat Amber jadi geleng geleng kepala

"Umma! Appa! Kalian menodai pemandangan Jinyoungie! Aigoo~" Dengan sigap Amber merampas si kelinci Jinyoung dalam dekapan Kyuhyun lalu menaruhnya di kursi tinggi di ujung meja makan

"Ini wortel dan sayurmu Jinyoung" Jinyoung mengangguk pelan saat Yugyeom menyendokkan sayur mayur ke dalam piringnya

Mendadak ruang makan jadi sunyi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil menatap ke delapan anak mereka

Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, Vic, Luna, Krystal dan Amber menatap gemas ke arah Jinyoung yang sibuk menggerogoti wortel dengan semangat

'CUTE!' Teriak ketujuh saudara Jinyoung dalam hati

Saat ujung wortel itu menghilang dari bibir Jinyoung, ia mengambil wortel lagi tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling bibirnya yang berantakan

Ketujuh saudaranya pun tidak ada bergerak, mereka bahkan seolah lupa untuk makan karena bagi mereka cara makan adik bungsu mereka sangatlah lucu

"Oh ya Kyuhyun, Jinyoungie tadi mendapat teman baru" cetus Sungmin tiba tiba sambil menyendokkan beberapa daging, ayam panggang dan sosis besar ke dalam piring Kyuhyun yang merupakan ras serigala

"MWO?!" Alih alih Kyuhyun, Jae, Jackson, Yugyeom bahkan ke empat saudari betina juga berteriak kencang, membuat fokus Jinyoung teralih

"Kalian kenapa sih, bagus bukan kalau Jinyoung ada teman main?" sambung Sungmin membalas tatapan anaknya yang lain

"Dari klan serigala?" introgasi Jaebum

"Iya"

"Aduh umma" Jackson mendesah panjang—sok tua padahal umurnya baru 10 saat itu, "Umma masa tidak lihat kalau Jinyoung tidak suka dengan klan serigala—dia ketakutan umma…"

"Kalian serigala dan Appa kalian juga serigala" jawab Sungmin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

"Tapi kami saudaranya dan Appa adalah Ayahnya" sanggah Vic kesal, "Jinyoungie pasti juga tidak suka dengan anak itu, benarkan Jinyoungie?" Vic membalikkan badan, bertemu dengan tatapan lugu Jinyoung yang mau menghabiskan wortel ketiga

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, "Dia… sangat agresif…" bisiknya

"Betul! Serigala memang selalu agresif" ucap Krystal membenarkan

"Kau juga serigala sayangg" ucap Sungmin sabar

"Dan jangan lupa, serigala yang sudah tumbuh taringnya sangat menyeramkan" timpal Yugyeom semangat

"Berarti kalian juga menyeramkan…" desis Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Tapi kami sayang Jinyoungie, Ummaaaaaa" koor ketujuh anak serigala pada Sungmin yang kalah suara

"Umma mengerti, namun kalian juga ingat kalau Jinyoungie selalu kesepian saat kalian semua sekolah, lagipula Mark anaknya baik, dia juga seumur dengan Jinyoung"

Jaebum melirik Jackson—minta informasi

"Anak tunggal keluarga Tuan dipinggir persimpangan, rumah yang baru dibangun" beritahu Jackson yang kenal seluruh tetangga mereka di klan serigala

"Jangan macam macam kalian berdua" Sungmin memberi peringatan sementara Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah nyaris mendengus di atas piringnya, mereka berdua terlalu mengenal kedua anak sulung mereka

"Kami tidak akan macam macam umma" Jaebum dan Jackson terlalu cepat menjawab yang membuat Sungmin curiga tapi ia lalu berpaling saat mendengar Jinyoung menguap lagi

"Kau mengantuk, ayo Umma antar ke kamar"

Ketika meninggalkan meja makan, Sungmin sempat menyalahkan dirinya yang juga ikut memanjakan Jinyoung—anak bungsu mereka. Bagaimana Jinyoung bisa berbaur kalau ia, Kyuhyun dan ketujuh saudaranya selalu melindungi Jinyoung di dalam rumah

Sebagai satu satunya anak ber ras kelinci, Sungmin mengakui mereka semua terlalu memanjakan Jinyoung yang membuat sifat tertutup Jinyoung makin menjadi jadi

"Umma… besok aku mau main di kebun belakang" bisik Jinyoung sambil terus menerus menguap

Mendengar itu Sungmin kecewa, "Kau benar benar tidak mau main bersama Mark lagi?"

Jinyoung pelan pelan mengangguk yang membuat Sungmin menghela napas berat, usaha dia gagal kembali

Jinyoungnya tetap tertutup pada orang lain

"Umma mengerti, tidurlah" ditaruhnya Jinyoung ke atas kasur, mematikan lampu lalu perlahan menutup pintu kamar

.

.

.***

.

.

Pagi itu, disaat rumah keluarga Cho heboh dan penuh teriakan disana sini. Jaebum yang bangun kesiangan, Jackson yang mengacak rak depan untuk menemukan sepatunya, Yugyeom yang baru ingat ada PR hingga Sungmin berteriak marah, belum lagi Vic dan Amber berebut satu kemeja yang disangka punya mereka masing masing

Belum lagi Luna yang terus menerus mengunyah roti dengan lahap seolah kelaparan ditemani Amber yang memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas

"Dasiku mana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pun ikut meramaikan suasana pagi itu, Sungmin segera berlari—hidungnya yang tajam dengan cepat menemukan dasi kesukaan Kyuhyun di dalam lemari lalu berbalik memakaikannya

"Beres" seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar

Di meja makan, di kursi tingginya—Jinyoung diam diam tersenyum melihat semua saudaranya heboh sendiri

"Aigoo Jinyoungiee tersenyumm" Luna berteriak memberitahu Jackson, Jaebum dan Yugyeom yang ada di ruang tamu

Ketiga anak jantan itu langsung berlari dan kembali, mereka terenyuh melihat senyum Jinyoung

Sama seperti semalam, fokus semua orang tertuju pada Jinyoung yang mulai terkekeh—memamerkan gigi depannya yang mulai tumbuh

'CUTEEEEEEEE' erang ketujuh serigala dalam hati

TING TONG

Kekaguman mereka diganggu oleh bunyi bel pintu rumah

"Eh? Siapa pagi pagi yang datang?" dengan sigap Sungmin menuju pintu rumah sementara semua saudara serigala masih terus menatap Jinyoung tanpa bosan

"Pagi Aunty! Aku datang bermain dengan Jinyoung!" seru Mark penuh semangat

Sungmin yang membuka pintu langsung tersenyum sumringah, "Mark! Kau sampai datang kemari, ayo masuk! Sekalian sarapan dengan kami!" ajakan Sungmin yang tertangkap oleh telinga peka para ketiga jantan serigala dan keempat betina langsung membuat mereka semua memasang sikap siaga

"Hei, hei—kalian jangan berlebihan" tegur Kyuhyun bisa menangkap aura tidak bersahabat dari para anaknya

Mereka semua memang terlalu overprotektif pada Jinyoung, pikir Kyuhyun

"Mari Mark, aigoo—lihat sikap kalian" Sungmin melotot tajam pada ketujuh anaknya terkecuali Jinyoung—seolah memberi peringatan

"Hi" sapa Jaebum singkat

"Hai! Huaaa saudaramu banyak sekali Jinyoung" layaknya serigala, suara Mark menggelegar memenuhi seluruh ruangan, kedua matanya yang mungil menatap terpesona Jae, Jackson, Yugyeom, Vic, Luna, Amber dan Krystal

"Pasti kau sangat senang punya banyak teman bermain" tambahnya lagi sebelum menundukkan kepala, "Beda denganku, anak tunggal…"

ZINGGG

Jaebum dan Jackson yang tadinya sudah berencana mau mengerjai Mark, langsung batal begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Mark

Memang benar, Jaebum dan Jackson pernah mendengar dari nenek mereka kalau Ayah mereka beruntung menikah dengan klan kelinci yang punya bakat memiliki banyak anak

Pernikahan tidak biasa ini menyebabkan Jackson, Jaebum dan keenam saudara lainnya bisa saling memiliki karena jika Ayah mereka menikahi sesama klan serigala mungkin nasib mereka sama seperti Mark sekarang

'Serigala betina hanya bisa memiliki satu anak' ujar nenek mereka waktu itu

"Tapi sekarang kau kan berteman dengan Jinyoungie" ucap Sungmin memecahkan keheningan sambil kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh kecil Mark ke arah Jinyoung

"Ayo kita bermain!" ajak Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung untuk turun

"Aku—" Jinyoung ingin sekali menolak, ia tidak mau bermain dengan orang asing apalagi dengan orang yang baru ia kenal sehari saja

Namun belum sempat protes, Mark dengan gesit menarik Jinyoung hingga keluar rumah, "Aunty! Kami akan kembali sebelum makan siang!" seruannya memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Cho, yang terdiam melihat kejadian barusan

"MWO!" Pekik Jae, Jackson, Vic, Luna, Krystal, Amber dan Yugyeom saat tersadar, "Jinyoungiee di culikkkkkkk!"

"Jangan berlebihan! Kalian pergi sekolah! Sudah terlambat!" tegur Sungmin dengan nada meninggi

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Jinyoung saat mengimbangi tarikan tangan Mark

Mark menoleh ke belakang, senyum lebarnya masih terlihat ketika mengatakan, "Ke pinggir sungai disana tanahnya bagus untuk di gali dan banyak lubang kelinci kau pasti suka"

Jinyoung terdiam, ia agak tertarik ketika Mark menyebutkan 'lubang kelinci'

Naluri kelinci Jinyoung muncul ketika ia bisa berubah wujud menjadi kelinci. Dari kanak kanak setiap klan bisa berubah wujud asli mereka, nah ketika Jinyoung mulai berubah, ia ingin sekali tinggal di dalam lubang layaknya seperti kelinci lain tapi dilarang oleh orangtua dan saudara saudaranya

"Ta da!" Lamunan Jinyoung berhenti ketika Mark membawanya ke pinggir sungai, di sekitar sana—tanahnya lembab, bisa di gali dengan mudah dan Mark benar, banyak bekas lubang kelinci disana

"Hehehe" Jinyoung tertawa kecil sambil duduk dengan kedua telinga panjangnya condong ke depan

Mark yang melihat itu ikut tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung

"Kau sudah bisa berubah?" tanya Mark saat mulai menggali

Jinyoung mengangguk cepat

"Aku juga sudah bisa, lihat" Mark fokus memejamkan matanya lalu sekejap, tubuh manusia Mark berubah wujud menjadi serigala muda yang hanya setinggi Jinyoung

Jinyoung tertegun, ia agak takut dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Mark

Mark yang bisa membaca ketakutan Jinyoung, menundukkan kepala lalu merebahkan tubuh di samping Jinyoung

Jinyoung meliriknya sesekali

Mark menyerah, ia berdiri kembali—berputar sebentar sebelum berubah menjadi wujud manusia, "Kau tampak tidak nyaman" kata Mark pelan

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jinyoung

"Hei Jinyoung! Mau bermain air? Ayo!" Mark tidak memperdulikan erangan kesal dari bibir Jinyoung karena kegiatannya menggali tanah diganggu, ia menarik tangan Jinyoung menuju sungai kecil

"Ayo, airnya segar" Mark langsung masuk ke dalam air dengan senang sementara Jinyoung melihatnya ngeri seolah olah sungai itu sesuatu menakutkan

"Tidak mau…" elak Jinyoung sambil mundur perlahan lahan

"Jinyoung, ini mengasyikkan!" Kembali, sifat agresif Mark sangatlah dominan, ia menarik tangan Jinyoung yang membuatnya langsung masuk ke dalam air

"Hoaaa" Kepala Jinyoung menyembul dari dalam air membuat Mark tertawa senang, "Lihatkan mengasyikan"

Jinyoung diam, rasa dingin memenuhi tubuhnya membuat bibir Jinyoung mulai bergetar

"Hei? Kau tidak apa apa?" Mata Mark membulat saat wajah Jinyoung berubah pucat, "Mwo? Jinyoungie?"

Tubuh Mark yang lebih besar berhasil menarik Jinyoung keluar dalam air, mereka terbaring di tepi sungai dengan Jinyoung mulai menggigil kedinginan

"Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa diomeli Aunty… maaf Jinyoung…" Mark menarik rambutnya frustasi—Ia nyaris menangis ketika Jinyoung menggulung tubuhnya rapat rapat

Apakah kelinci tidak tahan dingin? Pikir Mark cepat, "Aigoo… Umma…" rengek Mark putus asa

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku sudah besar! Ucap Mark langsung berdiri, Jinyoung kedinginan, kalau dia kedinginan, aku harus membuatnya hangat, tapi… aku tidak bawa jaket, bajuku pun basah kuyup? Adakah sesuatu yang lebat, yang terasa…

"Ah!" Mark memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi lalu bam! Tubuhnya berubah menjadi serigala muda

Tanpa buang waktu, Mark menyusupkan kepalanya dalam tangan Jinyoung yang bergerak otomatis memeluk leher serigala Mark

Deru napas Jinyoung yang memburu perlahan lahan mereda dan berubah teratur sambil terus memeluk tubuh serigala Mark

Kedua mata serigala Mark menatap wajah Jinyoung mulai kembali merona, tidak pucat lagi. Ia mendesah panjang sambil ikut merebahkan kepala, membiarkan Jinyoung mengambil panas tubuhnya hingga nanti terbangun

.

.

.

.

"Mark? Kau hari ini tidak bermain dengan Jinyoungie?"

Mark yang sedang menonton acara TV dengan bosan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala

Ibu Mark menatap curiga ke arah anaknya, "Aneh—kemarin kau bersemangat ke rumah keluarga Cho"

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak bermain dengan Jinyoung, Umma" bisik Mark yang masih bisa ditangkap Ibunya

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" selidik Ibu Mark ingin tahu

"Lebih parah" suara Mark nyaris menghilang. Pikirannya masih melayang dimana kemarin—ia nyaris membuat Jinyoung celaka. Setelah menghangatkan Jinyoung dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidur, tanpa banyak bicara Mark membawa Jinyoung pulang

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam

Mark dengan perasaan bersalahnya sementara Jinyoung sesekali melirik Mark

Begitu ketakutannya, Mark sampai tidak buang buang waktu memulangkan Jinyoung, ia langsung pamit lalu berlari pulang ke rumah

Mark sangat sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena setelah ia membaca buku 1001 sifat sifat para klan, ia baru tahu jika klan kelinci memang tidak kuat pada dingin, apalagi jika masih kanak kanak seperti Jinyoung

"Aku hampir mencelakakan Jinyoung…" Mark menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, nyaris menangis

TING TONG

"Mark, tolong bukakan pintu—Umma sedang membuat kimchi!"

"Baik Umma" dengan malas, Mark loncat dari atas sofa lalu membuka pintu depan rumah

"Hai Mark! Apa kabar" suara Sungmin yang datang bersama Jinyoung di balik kakinya membuat Mark langsung menganga lebar

"Aunty?" Mark tersentak sebelum buru buru menundukkan kepala—kedua telinganya lesu dan ekornya menjontai lemas, "Kalau masalah kemarin aku minta maaf! Aku yang salah! Aku janji tidak akan menganggu Jinyoung lagi! Maaf…"

Anehnya suara tawa malah terdengar dari Sungmin, ia berlutut hingga tingginya setara dengan Mark, "Aunty malah membawakanmu sup gingseng karena Jinyoungie khawatir kau sakit hari ini"

Telinga Mark kembali tegak dan wajahnya menengadah ke atas, "Eh?" Ia melirik Jinyoung yang semakin menyembunyikan diri di belakang lutut Sungmin

"Jinyoung sudah cerita semuanya semalam, tapi ia juga cerita bagaimana kau rela berubah menjadi serigala asli untuk menghangatkannya. Jinyoung malah mondar mandir di pintu depan menunggu kedatanganmu pagi ini tapi kau tidak datang juga, ia cemas kau sakit karena berubah wujud seharian…"

"Benar itu? Kau tidak marah?" kali ini ucapan Mark untuk Jinyoung langsung

Telinga Jinyoung yang sedikit menekuk condong ke arah Mark sebelum mengangguk pelan

"Dia bahkan nyaris menangis, mengira kau sakit" goda Sungmin senang, baru kali ini ia melihat Jinyoung tampak mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain keluarganya, Sungmin juga ingat bagaimana cemburunya Jae, Jackson, Yugyeom, Vic, Luna, Kyrstal dan Amber saat Jinyoung merengek ingin pergi ke rumah keluarga Tuan

Tapi ketujuh saudaranya itu berhenti melarang saat Jinyoung mengeluarkan jurus rahasia, yaitu suara tangisan

Belum sempat satu isakan keluar, Jae dan yang lain lain langsung mengalah dan membiarkan Ibu mereka menuntun Jinyoung pergi ke rumah Mark

"Sungmin! Apa kabar, kenapa kau main kemari…" Ibu Mark datang menyambut dari dalam dapur

Sungmin langsung menyisih sambil terus berbincang bincang dengan Ibu Mark dan meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian bersama Mark

"Kau tidak kapok bermain denganku?" tanya Mark memastikan sekali lagi

"Tidak" jawab Jinyoung sambil mencuri curi pandang ke depan

Ekor Mark mengibas senang, ia tertawa lagi sambil berani mendekati Jinyoung, "Ayo kita main di samping!"

Jinyoung kali ini membiarkan Mark menuntun tangannya ke pekarangan keluarga Tuan, lalu mulai kegiatan favoritnya, menggali tanah

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, aku janji!" ucap Mark, asyik menggali bersama Jinyoung

"Uhm" Jinyoung mengangguk saja—menyetujui perkataan Mark

.

.

.

.

Persahabatan mereka semakin kuat ketika Mark dan Jinyoung masuk ke sekolah TK bersama sama.

Mark juga yang mengajak Jinyoung pesta kostum ketika halloween tiba lalu mereka berdua berlarian mengelilingi perumahan untuk meminta permen

Jaebum dan Jackson suka sesekali mengerjai Mark, kalau tidak menyembunyikan sepatu Mark, terkadang Jaebum dan Jackson mengikat ekor Mark tanpa disadari

Kalau sudah begitu biasanya Sungmin turun tangan menjewer telinga Jaebum dan Jackson sebagai hukuman

"Kenapa sih kalian jahat sekali pada Mark! Dia anak baik baik!" tegur Sungmin suatu kali

"Habis…" Jaebum mengusap telinganya yang merah, "Dia… Mark itu… ingin mengambil Jinyoungie…"

"Betul Umma! Dia ingin mengambil seseorang yang kami jaga baik baik…" tambah Jackson memandang iri pada Mark yang sekarang menonton Jinyoung menggerogoti wortel di meja makan

"Aigoo~" Bibir Sungmin menahan senyum sambil mengikuti arah pandang Jaebum dan Jackson dimana sekarang Mark-lah yang menyuapi Jinyoung dengan salah satu wortel yang diterima senang hati oleh Jinyoung lalu ia menggerogotinya lagi sementara Mark menopang dagu sambil menatap Jinyoung dengan mata berbinar binar

"Aigo mereka memang serasi" puji Sungmin

"Umma! Kami tidak terima!" sangkal Jaebum dan Jackson

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tahu sifat anak bungsunya satu ini. Dia tahu jika Jinyoung lebih pemalu daripada Sungmin sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah.

Jinyoung jarang bicara panjang lebar jika tidak penting dan biasanya ia hanya tersenyum, mengangguk atau menggeleng kalau ditanya

Tapi malam ini, Kyuhyun mendapati Jinyoung duduk dipangkuannya sambil bercerita tentang lubang yang ia buat bersama Mark

"… sekarang lubangnya sedalam 3 meter Appa, kalau cukup lebar aku mau coba masuk ke dalam—mungkin tidak cukup jika Mark ikut masuk tapi dia tidak masalah—kata Mark, ia akan menunggu diluar. Lagipula Appa, Mark sangat senang melihatku berubah jadi kelinci, katanya aku sangat lucu" Jinyoung tersenyum lebar yang membuat Kyuhyun otomatis ikut tersenyum

"Kalian sekarang akrab sekali" komentar Kyuhyun

Jinyoung mengangguk senang—kedua telinga panjangnya ikut bergerak turun

"Bagus kau bisa berbaur dengan serigala lain, nah saatnya kau tidur" Kyuhyun menggendong Jinyoung hingga ke dalam kamar

Ketujuh saudaranya yang lain sudah tidur terlebih dahulu sehabis makan malam. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan lembut tubuh Jinyoung ke atas tempat tidur

"Malam kelinci kesayangan Appa" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Jinyoung

"Memangnya Umma bukan kelinci yang Appa paling sayangi?" celoteh Jinyong polos

Seringai khas serigala tampak di wajah Kyuhyun yang membuat Jinyoung mengoceh lagi, "Senyum Appa aneh"

"Hahaha, selamat malam Jinyoungie"

.

.

.

.

"Mark ayo kita pergi" seruan Ibunya dari luar pagar tidak didengar Mark, ia malah mengetukkan ujung sepatu ke lantai sambil menyeringitkan dahi

"Anak itu" Ibu Mark mendesah panjang, "Kau bisa telat ke sekolah" tambahnya sambil kembali masuk ke dalam rumah

Mark yang ketika itu sudah masuk sekolah dasar, menatap Ibunya tidak suka—keningnya masih terus berkerut seolah ada yang mengganggu pikiran Mark

"Kau kenapa Mark?"

"Entah Umma, aku…" Mark menggelengkan kepala dan tanpa dikontrol terdengar geraman keras dari sela gigi taringnya

"Mark—" belum sempat Ibunya bertanya lebih lanjut, tubuh Mark sontak berubah wujud, ia menjadi serigala sepenuhnya—tubuh serigala Mark bertambah tinggi 45 centimeter

"Grrr" Serigala Mark menggeram sekali lagi

"Oke, kau sepertinya sakit" ucap Ibu Mark mengingat setiap ras pasti akan berubah wujud setiap kali penyakit menyerang mereka

'Tidak' Mark menggelengkan moncongnya, ada sesuatu—tanda peringatan terus muncul dalam pikiran Mark, peringatan yang membawa ingatan Mark pada kejadian sungai waktu it—

'Jinyoung!' Mark mengaum keras sebelum berlari keluar rumah, mengacuhkan panggilan Ibunya untuk kembali, keempat kaki Mark berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ujung jalan, tempat dimana kediaman keluarga Cho berada

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung sakit Umma?" tanya Krystal sedih

Sebelah tangan Sungmin otomatis bergerak mengusap kepala Krystal, "Dia hanya demam—tumbuh gigi baru, tidak apa apa sebentar lagi dia akan sembuh" bujuknya saat melihat ketujuh saudara Jinyoung yang lain masih mengelilingi tempat tidur dimana sosok kelinci Jinyoung menelungkup lemas

Kyuhyun yang selesai memakai sepatu, berdeham sebentar, "Ayolah kalian harus sekolah" tambahnya

"Tapi Appa…" Jaebum, Jackson, Luna, Vic, Krystal, Amber dan Yugyeom merajuk menghadap ke belakang mereka

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, dengarkan Ayah kalian" bantu Sungmin memasang tampang sok galak

"Umma aku masih mau disini menemani Jinyoung—"

"AUUUU" Terdengar auman pelan dari depan pintu yang memotong ucapan Yugyeom, satu keluarga Cho terkecuali Jinyoung yang masih berwujud kelinci, otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu keluar

"Serigala mana yang datang seenaknya" dengus Jaebum sambil bergerak keluar untuk membukakan pintu

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, sosok serigala Mark tanpa permisi langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Jinyoung yang penuh orang

"Kau?!" geraman kesal Jackson tidak didengar Mark, kedua mata cokelatnya menatap nanar tubuh kelinci Jinyoung yang tampak kecil dan tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur

Kedua telinga Jinyoung tertutup lemas sementara nafasnya memburu cepat

"Dia sakit—sedang tumbuh gigi" beritahu Sungmin sambil merunduk ke arah Mark, "Apa kau sakit juga? Kenapa kau kemari berubah wujud?"

Mark menggelengkan moncongnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, seolah mengerti Sungmin minggir dari samping tempat tidur kemudian memberikan ruang untuk Mark melihat Jinyoung lebih dekat

"Umma jangan biarkan Mark dekat dekat Jinyoung—dia alergi bulu serigala" kata Jaebum jengkel

"Jangan mengarang Jaebum" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan

Jaebum mengembungkan kedua pipinya—ngambek

"Lagipula kalian harus sekolah—"

"Hoaa apa yang kau lakukan Mark!" Jackson berseru tidak terima saat kedua kaki depan Mark bergerak naik ke atas tempat tidur, mengitari Jinyoung lalu ikut berbaring di samping sambil kepalanya menghadap ke arah kelinci Jinyoung

"Nah adik kalian sudah ada yang menemani, sekarang kalian pergi ke sekolah" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Jackson dan Jaebum yang menatap geram Mark sementara Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Vic dan Luna yang ikut ikutan tidak mau pergi dari kamar, Amber, Krystal dan Yugyeom hanya bisa pasrah mengekori kedua orangtua mereka dari belakang

Membiarkan Mark dalam sosok serigala berada disana—menemani sang kelinci Jinyoung yang sedang sakit

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tanya aku—dia berubah begitu saja dan bang! Pergi kemari"

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak sakit, Kibum?"

"Tidak Sungmin, aku sempat memastikan—Mark hanya bilang ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya"

"Yah aku sih tidak masalah dia berada disana" Sungmin memandang kamar Jinyoung dari kejauhan

Siang itu—Mark dan Jinyoung tidak pergi sekolah, Kibum—Ibu Mark yang khawatir setengah mati dengan mudah bisa menebak Mark lari kemana, mendatangi rumah Sungmin dan melihat anak tunggalnya malah ikut tertidur bersama Jinyoung dalam wujud asli mereka

"Kurasa itu insting" komentar Kibum selesai menyesap tehnya, "Mark pernah berubah wujud saat Jinyoung kedinginan bukan, jadi tubuh aslinya mengingat bagaimana Jinyoung ketika sedang sakit"

"Aku belum pernah dengar tentang teori seperti itu" goda Sungmin yang membuat Kibum tertawa renyah

"Apalagi yang paling masuk akal?" Kibum balik bertanya

Kedua mata Sungmin menari nari saat berkata, "Anakmu sangatttt menyukai anakku"

Tawa Kibum kembali meledak, "Itu sih sudah pasti"

Suara mereka berdua menggema hingga ke dalam kamar Jinyoung dimana Mark sudah terjaga dari tadi. Mata serigalanya memandang kelinci Jinyoung yang tertidur lelap

Mark menghela napas sambil kembali menaruh kepala ke atas bantal, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Jinyoung tidak lagi menggigil kedinginan dan telinga Jinyoung yang tadi mengekerut sekarang sudah mengembang sempurna

'Syukurlah' gumam Mark

.

.

.

Menjelang Sore

"Eh?"

Jinyoung terkesiap melihat sosok serigala Mark yang terbaring di sampingnya. Setelah demam akibat tumbuh giginya mereda, secara otomatis tubuh Jinyoung kembali berwujud manusia

"Umma?" panggilan pelan Jinyoung sudah cukup membuat Sungmin dengan cepat masuk ke dalam

"Kau sudah sembuh sayang" Sungmin memeriksa kening Jinyoung—suhu tubuhnya normal

"Mark…" Jinyoung menunjuk serigala di sampingnya

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Dia menemanimu dari pagi"

Jinyoung menoleh lagi lalu menaruh sebelah tangan mengelus lembut bulu cokelat Mark di sekitar lehernya, sentuhan Jinyoung membuat Mark tersentak, ia membelalakan matanya—menangkap wajah Jinyoung dari dekat

'Jin—'

"Young?" Dalam sekejap, Mark berubah kembali menjadi manusia—ia tersenyum sangat lebar hingga senyumannya membuat mata Mark menyipit bahagia, "Kau sembuh!"

"Hehehe" Jinyoung ikut tersenyum—memperlihatkan beberapa gigi baru di balik gigi susunya

Mereka saling tertawa di atas tempat tidur, pemandangan menggemaskan bagi Sungmin

"Nah karena Jinyoung sudah sembuh, kau sekarang bisa pulang Mark" seruan Ibunya membuat Mark menoleh, ia meringis kecil saat melihat Kibum berkacak pinggang di samping Sungmin

"Kau sudah sepakat tidak akan memarahi Mark bukan" bisik Sungmin dari ujung bibirnya

"Yeah, tapi tetap saja" Kibum memutar bola mata sambil menarik tubuh Mark yang sudah besar dari atas tempat tidur

"Umma! Biarkan aku berada disini beberapa jam lagi! Aku janji! Aku tidak akan kabur lagi!" ucap Mark memberontak dalam dekapan Kibum

"Tidak anak muda, kau harus pulang sekarang juga"

"Tapi Umma—Jinyoung…" Mark terus memberontak saat Kibum menggendong anaknya itu keluar kamar

Jinyoung terpaku di atas tempat tidur, senyumnya menghilang

Melihat itu Sungmin menghela napas, "Kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan Mark besok, asalkan kau cepat sembuh"

"Okay" jawab Jinyoung pelan sambil kembali tertidur di atas kasur

.

.

.

.

"Umma! Turunkan aku, aku sudah besar! Tidak perlu digendong seperti ini!" seruan Mark tidak didengar Kibum yang memanggul Mark dari samping

"Kau belum besar Mark, umurmu saja baru 10 tahun" balas Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Tetap saja!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Kibum mendudukan Mark di atas bangku lalu berlutut sambil memegangi kedua bahu anaknya itu

"Kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Kibum memelankan suaranya

"Aku mau ke rumah Jinyoung" jawab Mark cepat

Kibum mendengus kasar

"Jinyoung butuh istirahat lagipula kau terlalu posesif Mark—dia bukan milikmu"

"Dia milikku!" sanggah Mark cepat, kedua mata cokelatnya tampak berbahaya dalam sekejap

Melihat itu Kibum agak terkejut tapi cepat cepat ia tersenyum penuh misteri, "Kalau kau ingin menjadikan Jinyoung milikmu, ada satu cara dan itu bukan sekarang"

"Ada? Apapun Umma, aku mau menunggu" Wajah seram Mark berubah jinak dan sekarang ia lebih mirip anak anjing ketimbang seekor serigala

"Nanti saat kau beranjak dewasa akan adanya masa nikah bagi seluruh klan. Disana kau diwajibkan memilih pasangan dalam satu angkatan, nah karena kau seumur dengan Jinyoung, kemungkinan kalian akan melalui masa nikah itu bersama"

"Aku mau Jinyoung menjadi pasanganku" jawab Mark otomatis

"Umma tahu" Kibum mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar, "Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus menjadi teman Jinyoung, melindunginya, bersikap wajar tanpa menuntut seperti sekarang. Kau belum bisa mengklaim Jinyoung milikmu hingga masa nikah berlangsung, kau mengerti?"

Mark merenungkan ucapan Ibunya bahkan hingga ia masuk ke dalam kamar

Tatapan Mark beralih ke langit langit kamarnya, membayangkan senyum Jinyoung tadi

"Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba… lihat saja nanti…" janji Mark sambil mengacungkan kelingking ke atas, "Janji serigala! Tidak akan teringkari!"

.

.

.

.

Mark menepati janjinya

Ia mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya jika itu berkaitan dengan Jinyoung. Meski mereka nyaris satu kelas hingga berumur 17 tahun, Mark mencoba menahan diri. Dibiarkan Jinyoung berbaur dengan klan lain tanpa membatasi temannya seperti waktu TK dulu

Jinyoung tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tenang dan pendiam, tidak jauh berbeda ketika Mark pertama kali mengenalnya, jadi tidak heran jika Jinyoung lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di dalam perpustakaan

"Kau tidak mau bermain di lapangan? Atau beli snack? Kudengar ada french fries rasa wortel" kelakar Mark yang mengundang tawa pelan dari Jinyoung

"Kalau kau lelah menjemputku disini setiap pulang sekolah, kau bisa pulang duluan" jawab Jinyoung enteng

Mark menghela napas, dipandangi wajah serius Jinyoung yang sedang membaca buku filsafah tentang apa itu

"Mark…"

"Uhm"

Jinyoung menaruh bukunya sebelum menoleh ke samping dimana Mark memangku wajah di atas meja, telinga Mark tertutup lesu, "Kau boleh pulang duluan, aku tidak menahanmu"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu" jawaban keras kepala Mark membuat Jinyoung mendengus keras

"Kau tidak harus selalu bersamaku, kau tahu…" kata Jinyoung sambil mengangkat bahunya

Telinga Mark mendadak berdiri tegap mendengar perkataan Jinyoung, "Mwo? Coba ulang sekali lagi?" nada suara Mark sedikit meninggi, membuat Jinyoung otomatis menutup salah satu telinga panjangnya

"Hanya saja kau tidak—"

"Kau sudah bosan bersamaku?" tembak Mark—emosi memenuhi seisi kepala serigala remaja tersebut

"Tidak Mark" sanggah Jinyoung sama tegasnya, "Aku hanya…" Jinyoung kehilangan kata kata

"Jelaskan Cho Jinyoung" tuntut Mark sambil duduk tegak dan melipat kedua tangannya

"Oke…" tubuh Jinyoung menyamping, mencoba berbicara baik baik sebelum sahabatnya yang terkenal tempramental—khas serigala, marah besar, "Kau tidak dengar apa kata orang lain? 'Oh Jinyoung berlindung di balik Mark, hanya karena mereka bersahabat dari kecil. Jinyoung lemah tanpa Mark' " tiru Jinyoung yang membuat Mark nyaris tertawa kencang kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang berada dimana

"Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan orang lain, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung tersenyum miris, "Aku tidak suka disangka lemah hanya karena aku kelinci"

Mark menatap lembut ke arah Jinyoung lalu mengelus telinga sahabatnya yang menjuntai ke atas, "Kalau aku melindungimu bukan berarti kau lemah"

"Tapi terlihat seperti itu" tutur Jinyoung masih berargumen

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kita pulang sendiri sendiri? Aku jelas tidak setuju!"

Jinyoung menelan ludah susah payah, "Kau tahu… dua minggu lagi kita akan mengalami masa nikah?"

Kali ini telinga Mark benar benar menangkap setiap suara dari Jinyoung, "Yeah aku tahu—aku sudah menunggunya sejak lama" timpal Mark dengan wajah berbinar binar

Sayangnya Jinyoung tidak bereaksi sama, sahabatnya tampak canggung dan melirik Mark seolah sudah melakukan hal yang salah

"Ada apa Jinyoung?" desak Mark penasaran

"K—kurasa… sudah saatnya kita berjalan sendiri sendiri Mark, aku akan memilih pasangan dan kau jug—"

"Hooaaa tunggu dulu!" potong Mark—firasat buruk mulai menguasai pikirannya, "Apa maksudmu sendiri sendiri? Kukira, kita—…. Kau tidak ingin menjadi pasanganku?" bisik Mark tidak percaya

Jinyoung mematung di tempat, sekali ia melihat raut wajah Mark, Jinyoung berpaling lagi

"Kau sahabatku Mark, hanya karena kita bersahabat tidak seharusnya kau sampai mengorbankan masa nikahmu juga untukku" suara Jinyoung menghilang sambil dengan gugup memangku buku yang ia baca, "Kau harus berhenti melindungiku… aku harus bisa sendirian dan ada saatnya kita akan berpisah…"

Ucapan Jinyoung bagaikan angin lalu bagi Mark, ia tidak mendengar apa apa, ia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi…

"Sahabat?" bibir Mark bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya terkepal erat—berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berubah saat itu juga, "Apa aku yang pertama kali mengucapkan kata sahabat? Jangan bercanda Jinyoung, apa sikapku selama ini menurutmu sikap seorang sahabat?" ada makna lain dari kata kata Mark dan Jinyoung tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengabaikannya

"Mark…"

"Kurasa kau benar—lebih baik aku pulang duluan" Mark memalingkan muka dari Jinyoung lalu pergi keluar perpustakaan

Mark berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor, lebih cepat, sangat cepat diatas kemampuan manusia dan sebelum bisa ia cegah, tubuhnya refleks berubah menjadi serigala jantan.

Untung sekolah sudah sepi waktu itu sehingga Mark tidak mengagetkan siapapun. Para guru bisa marah jika ada siswa yang berubah wujud seenaknya

Mark bukan anak anak lagi. Ada hukum mengatur tentang perubahan wujud karena bisa menjadi ajang pertempuran yang tidak seimbang

Anak anak? Memikirkannya membuat Mark berlari cepat, melewati jalanan disamping bukit sekolah lalu mendaki ke atas, tidak susah apalagi kau berwujud serigala

Nafas Mark memburu saat sampai di atas bukit. Kedua mata cokelat yang memandang kejauhan itu, tampak sangat terluka

.

.

.

.

Dalam keheningan, Mark ingat semuanya

Ingat pertama kali ia mencium pipi Jinyoung. Waktu itu mereka baru berumur 12 tahun. Mark yang pergi pertama kali ke sekolah ini, langsung menemukan bukit untuk di daki

Saat pulang sekolah Mark mengajak Jinyoung naik ke atas bukit—menunjukkan dengan ceria matahari terbenam yang sangat indah

Senyum Mark merekah pada bibir serigalanya saat mengingat bagaimana mata Jinyoung bercahaya memandangi langit dengan kedua telinga condong ke depan, begitu antusias

Melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Mark spontan mencium pipi Jinyoung

Pipi Mark merona merah, seribu pikiran buruk sudah muncul di benaknya begitu melihat sikap diam Jinyoung namun semua itu hilang sudah ketika senyum Jinyoung merekah lebar

Mark tidak merasa bersalah lagi, bersama sama mereka menikmati matahari senja di atas bukit

Atau ketika Mark—entah sudah berapa kali dan dia tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi—berubah wujud menjadi serigala ketika festival sekolah berlangsung

Saat itu kelasnya sedang bersiap menuju lapangan untuk lari estafet namun yang tidak mereka sangka sangka adalah geraman dari bibir Mark lalu sekejap berubah menjadi serigala utuh

Teriakan teman teman sekelas tidak dindahkan Mark, insting memacu Mark menuju pintu toilet

Dan tebakan Mark benar, disana Jinyoung nyaris pingsan dengan darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya

'Jinyoung!' Refleks Mark melemparkan diri ke depan tepat saat tubuh Jinyoung tumbang saat itu juga, tanpa membuang waktu Mark berlari kencang—dengan Jinyoung diatasnya, menuju ruang UKS

Mark selalu berubah wujud setiap kali Jinyoung dalam keadaan kritis, entah karena sakit, tersesat atau di rampok seperti dua minggu yang lalu

'Apakah Jinyoung melihat semua sikapku sebagai seorang sahabat? Ha ha lucu sekali' geram Mark dalam hati

Tapi sekarang ia bisa apa? Ketika hal yang paling ia tunggu tunggu malah berubah bencana. Percuma Mark menahan diri, percuma ia menunjukkan sikap bersahabat pada Jinyoung kalau Jinyoung malah salah mengira

Dengan gusar, Kaki kiri depan Mark mengais kasar tanah di bawah, ia ingat bagaimana Jinyoung sangat suka menggali, membuat lubang untuk tidur disiang hari dalam wujud kelinci

'Aku menyukaimu kelinci bodoh' Dalam kegelapan, serigala Mark tampak tak berdaya, kepalanya menengadah ke atas—mempertontonkan langit yang bersih dari bintang

Mark mengaum keras—mengaum putus asa yang terdengar memilukan

.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau?!" tanya Kibum siap memarahi Mark yang baru pulang

"Belakang bukit" jawab Mark singkat sambil berjalan melewati Ibunya, "Malam Appa" sapa Mark pada pria paruh baya di meja makan

Siwon—Ayah Mark, tersenyum singkat sebelum menatap seksama rambut Mark yang penuh daun

"Kau pergi lagi dengan Jinyoung? Aigoo kau selalu saja membawa kabur anak orang keluar rumah" komentar Kibum membuat langkah Mark terhenti

Mark menatap lantai rumahnya dengan nanar, "Tidak, aku pergi sendiri" nada suara Mark yang tidak biasa membuat Kibum dan Siwon saling bertukar pandangan

"Kalian bertengkar?" nada suara Kibum melembut

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Mark menghela napas berat, "Umma—kalau aku melewatkan masa nikah, tidak terlalu berat bukan?" pertanyaan mendadak Mark sontak membuat Siwon nyaris memuntahkan makanannya sementara Kibum terkesiap kaget

"Kenapa tiba tiba—kau bertengkar dengan Jinyoung, jangan sanggah Umma!" elak Kibum ketika bibir Mark terbuka ingin protes

"Tidak bertengkar, sungguh! Hanya saja…" Mark terdiam, ia lebih tertarik pada corak lantai rumah ketimbang harus memandangi wajah cemas kedua orangtuanya, "Dia tidak menginginkanku, Jinyoung tidak menginginkanku…" Mark meringis kecil, "Sudahlah Umma—kumohon jangan ikut campur, aku baik baik saja! Oke!"

Siwon dan Kibum tidak menjawab sama sekali—mereka masih shock

"Aku masuk duluan" Mark bergegas naik ke atas tangga, menghilang dari pandangan Kibum yang tampak sedih

"Jinyoung tidak menginginkan Mark… rasanya tidak mungkin…" bisiknya

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…"

"Hai Jinyoungie, kau pulang jug—wajahmu kenapa?" Jaebum yang menyambut Jinyoung langsung bergegas menghampiri Jinyoung lalu merengkuh wajah adik kesayangannya itu, "Kau habis menangis! Jangan bohong, apa ini gara gara Mark? Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Tidak, aku…" tangan Jinyoung meremas baju Jaebum sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, "Aku… menyakiti Mark… aku yang salah…"

Jaebum tertegun, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat Jinyoung menangisi orang lain dan itu Mark

Jinyoung sering menangis, menangisi Krystal yang tak sengaja tercakar oleh klan singa atau Amber yang terluka sehabis memanjat pohon

Tapi tidak pernah—Jaebum tidak pernah melihat Jinyoung menangis karena Mark

Karena… seorang Mark Tuan tidak akan membuat Jinyoung menangis

Hal itu yang membuat Jaebum salut sekaligus benci pada Mark

"Jae? Kenapa kau lama sekali di depan" Jackson keluar dari ruang makan dan ia ikut shock mendapati Jinyoung menangis dalam pelukan Jaebum

"Umma! Appa! ViclunKryMberGyeom! Jinyoung menangis!" panggilan heboh Jackson membuat keenam ras serigala dan satu ras kelinci itu menghambur keluar dari ruang makan

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan

.

.

.

.

"Haaa~" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang ketika Jinyoung selesai menceritakan semuanya. Ini tidak enaknya menjadi anak bungsu, Jinyoung tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu pada Mark?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, "Kau tidak lihat dia sangat menyukaimu?"

Jinyoung tertunduk sambil sesekali menghapus wajahnya yang sembab, "Kukira hanya sebagai sahabat… karena kami sudah kecil bersama… kukira… aku merepotkan Mark, apalagi teman temanku berkata mungkin karena bersamaku, Mark tidak akan bisa memilih pasangan secara bebas. Aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkannya Appa"

"Dia menyukaimu bukan sebagai sahabat" komentar Kyrstal to the point, "Untuk itu kau tidak perlu ragu, mungkin lebih baik kau mendengarkan kami daripada teman temanmu yang lain, mungkin mereka iri karena kau dekat dengan klan serigala sekeren Mark"

Jinyoung meringis kecil, "Apa Mark bukan kasihan padaku karena aku kelinci, lemah dan tidak berdaya…"

"Aishhh, kalau Mark mau kasihan, dia lebih baik kasihan pada Sungjae—klan kura kura anak dari Aunty Ryeowook" tukas Yugyeom kesal, "Bukankah kura kura lebih lemah daripada kelinci? Hyung—dia selalu berubah wujud saat kau berada dalam bahaya, apa kau kira suatu kebetulan?"

"Dia juga mencium pipimu saat berusia 12 tahun" tambah Jaebum yang membuat Kyuhyun agak melotot diikuti suara pekikan dari VicLunKryMber dan Sungmin

"Suka menculikmu ke belakang bukit sekolah" timpal Jackson

"Mengajakmu pergi ke festival kembang api" kata Jaebum

"Membelikan buku Murakami yang langka hingga Mark masuk ke pasar gelap" ujar Jackson

"Dan jangan lupa boneka beruang di dalam kamarmu itu hadiah 17 tahun dari Mark juga bukan?" ucap Jaebum

Pipi Jinyoung merah sempurna—merasakan tatapan semua orang terkecuali Jackbum

"Kalian tahu darimana semua itu" bisik Jinyoung putus asa

"Dari Mark sendiri, ketika kami menggantung tubuhnya terbalik—ah tidak mengintrogasinya di belakang rumah" kata Jaebum dan Jackson kompak

Sungmin menatap tajam kedua pejantan yang sudah dewasa di depannya, "Kalian ini! Sudah menikah tetap saja—aigooo" Ia beralih menatap anak bungsunya, "Sekarang Jinyoung… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jinyoung kembali tertunduk, sontak bayangan wajah Mark yang terluka nyaris membuatnya menangis lagi—sama seperti saat berumur 4 tahun, Mark tidak datang ke rumahnya lagi setelah menyelamatkan Jinyoung yang hampir tenggelam

"Aku akan minta maaf"

.

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?"

Masa nikah sudah menjadi pembicaraan dimana mana, minggu lalu kepala sekolah sudah memberikan sosialisasi yang diikuti angkatan Jinyoung. Jangan tanya bagaimana hebohnya angkatan Sungmin mencari pasangan. Koridor yang biasanya sepi selain jam istirahat kini pemandangan segerombolan betina mendekati pejantan tampak dimana mana

Melihat teman temannya bersemangat semakin membuat Jinyoung bersalah

Jinyoung yang baru sampai ke sekolah—karena bisa ditebak sehabis mereka bertengkar, Mark benar benar menepati ucapannya, ia menjauhi Jinyoung. Bahkan hingga jam masuk kelas, sosok Mark tidak terlihat dimana mana

"Jangan jangan dia sengaja bolos, bagaimana ini" Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya—frustasi

"Masuk Jinyoung, bel sudah berbunyi" bisikan tiba tiba dari samping kanan sontak membuat Jinyoung berpaling, ia menatap punggung Mark yang berjalan membelakanginya

Jinyoung dan Mark yang duduk sebangku tampak canggung, Jinyoung memantapkan hati—mumpung guru belum masuk kelas, ia menoleh ke samping, siap meminta maaf

"Mark, aku—"

"Kau sudah menemukan pasangan untuk masa nikah?" pertanyaan biasa dari Mark membuat ucapan Jinyoung yang sudah diujung bibir, tertelan kembali

"Be—belum" Jinyoung menatap Mark ganjil, aneh… Mark tampak sangat tenang—terlalu tenang malah

Jangan katakan…

"Apakah kau sudah punya?" Jinyoung balik bertanya—dadanya berdegup kencang saat Mark menoleh sambil mengangguk kecil, "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

Jinyoung tersentak seolah ada petir menyambar di atasnya, apa yang Jinyoung takuti terjadi juga

"Oh haha baguslah" Jinyoung memaksa ujung bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum, "Aku turut bahagia"

Mark mengangguk lagi, "Sebaiknya kau mencari juga, waktunya tinggal 2 minggu lagi"

"I-iya…" Beruntung guru kelas datang disaat yang tepat, Jinyoung tidak tahu harus berkata apa apa lagi, kedua matanya mengabur, air mata sudah berada di ujung kelopak matanya

Ini semua salah Jinyoung dan terlanjur tidak dapat diperbaiki

Mark akan kembali menjadi orang berbeda sehabis masa nikah nanti, dia akan punya pasangan dan itu bukan Jinyoung

'Aku memang bodoh' tulis Jinyoung pada buku catatannya sambil mati matian menahan air mata

.

.

.

.

"Apa Mark sudah punya pasangan—"

"Oeeee"

"Aku benar benar akan membunuhnya!"

"Oeeee"

Jinyoung yang sepulang sekolah mengunjungi Jaebum dan Jackson di rumah sakit bersalin, langsung menutup telinga rapat rapat

"Jangan berisik! Anak kita sedang menangis!" tegur Youngjae dari klan berang berang yang merupakan pasangan Jaebum

"Kau juga gendong dia dengan benar, Jacksonnnn" kata Bambam klan kucing yang sengaja di taruh satu ruangan bersama dengan Youngjae

"Baik Honey", "Baik baby" jawab Jaebum dan Jackson sekaligus

Jinyoung mendengus geli melihat bagaimana kedua saudaranya sekarang menjadi Ayah sehabis masa nikah

Vic, Luna, Kry dan Amber juga sudah selesai melahirkan maka dari itu kemarin mereka bisa mampir sebentar ke rumah

Vic menikah dengan Changmin dari klan kucing hutan

Luna menikah dengan Wooyoung dari klan jerapah

Krystal menikah dengan Minhyuk dari klangajah

Sementara Yugyeom? Dia menikah dengan Key yang masih bersaudara dengan Bambam dari klan kucing

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja" Jinyoung sengaja mengelak, lagipula ia tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada Jaebum dan Jackson yang sudah punya keluarga masing masing

"Yeah… tampaknya aku harus cari pasangan juga…" gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jinyoung membulatkan tekad untuk mencari satu pejantan untuk menjadi pasangannya

Bukan tidak mudah, setelah Mark menjauh—beberapa pejantan dari berbagai klan mulai mendekati Jinyoung, bisa saja Jinyoung memilih salah satu dari mereka

Tapi saat Jinyoung mau mengambil keputusan, ia semakin ragu. Apakah pejantan ini akan menyayanginya seperti Appa dan Umma di rumah?

Apakah mereka akan bisa bersama selamanya?

Memikirkan itu membuat Jinyoung mundur perlahan, satu persatu Jinyoung menolak para pejantan yang datang padanya

"Untuk apa memilih mereka jika yang bisa kuingat malah wajah Mark" gumam Jinyoung selesai menolak Jonghyun sepulang sekolah

Terhitung sudah seminggu, Mark menjauhi Jinyoung seakan akan mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain

Hal itu membuat Jinyoung sedih, sudah beberapa kali Jinyoung memancing Mark untuk bicara namun Mark hanya membalasnya dengan perkataan singkat lalu sudah, Jinyoung mati kutu

Ia ingin sekali minta maaf… tapi apa masih berguna ketika Mark sudah punya pasangan?

"Jangan mengacaukan hubungan orang lain Jinyoung" ucap Jinyoung mensugesti diri sendiri, "Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang juga" Sambil menghela napas lagi, Jinyoung berjalan lemas menuju pagar sekolah, telinganya tertunduk tanpa semangat hingga tidak bisa menangkap bunyi retakan ranting dari arah taman

Disana, Mark menatap Jinyoung kejauhan sebelum berpaling lalu pergi dari persembunyiannya

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Mendaftar untuk absen dalam masa nikah saat ini?" tanya Ibu siput dari balik meja pendaftaran

Jinyoung mengangguk lesu, "Aku tidak punya pasangan" jawabnya singkat. Sudah semalaman Jinyoung berpikir tentang keputusannya ini

Kenapa sekarang Jinyoung baru menyadari bahwa memang Mark-lah yang paling pantas menjadi pasangannya

Sikap cerianya, agresifnya dan begitu melindungi Jinyoung

Jika bukan Mark, lebih baik Jinyoung menunda masa nikah atau mungkin tidak sama sekali melaluinya…

"Uhmm setahuku angkatanmu berjumlah pas untuk pasangan" celoteh Ibu siput membuat perhatian Jinyoung teralih, Ibu siput membaca lewat balik kacamata daftar di atas meja, "Mark Tuan dari kelasmu juga tidak mendaftar untuk menjalani masa nikah, apa kau tidak mau mencoba berpasangan dengannya?"

"EH?" Jinyoung sontak berteriak, ia bergegas menghampiri Ibu siput yang berada di balik bilik, "Mark Tuan?" ulangnya tidak percaya

"Iya" jawab Ibu siput dengan tenang

Mark juga tidak mengambil masa nikah sekarang…

"Tapi jika benar kenapa Mark—" Jinyoung menggeram tertahan, 13 tahun mereka berteman membuat Jinyoung hapal betul tingkah laku Mark

Mark akan mengutamakan Jinyoung di atas segalanya, sikap yang bodoh sekaligus romantis…

'Tapi kali ini dia kelewat bodoh' gumam Jinyoung langsung berlari cepat menuju ruang kelas

Mark duduk dengan tenang meski kedua matanya sedikit melebar saat Jinyoung datang ke meja mereka dengan nafas tersengal

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Mark agak khawatir

Jinyoung memandang serigala di depannya sambil mengigit bibir, rasa bersalah Jinyoung bertambah besar dua kali lipat

"Mana pasanganmu?" pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Jinyoung membuat Mark gugup, ekornya mengibas tidak karuan sementara telinga Mark tegak waspada

"D—dia ada di kelas sebelah" jawab Mark asal

Untung sekarang semua murid sedang asyik sendiri sehingga tidak melihat bagaimana mata Jinyoung mulai menghangat sebelum…

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis, hei" Mark buru buru menarik Jinyoung keluar kemudian seolah terbiasa, ia mengalungkan kedua tangan, memeluk sang kelinci Jinyoung

"Kau bodoh Mark, sungguh kau bodoh sekali" ucap Jinyoung di sela sela suara tangisnya

Mark menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu ya?"

"Kau?!" Jinyoung menengadah ke atas dengan wajah marah, "Aku berkata seperti kemarin itu supaya kau bisa mencari betina lain, bukan malah menunda masa nikah!"

Mark tersenyum pedih, "Aku tidak menginginkan orang lain, aku hanya menginginkanmu"

Jinyoung menundukkan kepala, menghapus sisa air matanya sebelum berani memandang ke depan, "Aku mau minta maaf saat kita bertengkar… tapi kau malah berkata sudah punya pasangan… jadi aku…"

Gantian, tubuh Mark menegang, "Jangan katakan kau—"

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku Mark?" tanya Jinyoung sambil tersenyum salah tingkah

Mark mematung di tempat

Jinyoung menunggu beberapa detik

"Er… Mark?" Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Mark yang langsung tersentak kemudian kedua tangan Mark merengkuh pundak Jinyoung, "Apa kau yakin?" bisiknya

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Memang dari awal hanya ada kau Mark, maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya…" Ia tersenyum lagi, melihat bagaimana tatapan ragu ragu Mark berubah bercahaya

Lalu tanpa Jinyoung sangka, Mark bergerak cepat mendekat dan mencium bibir Jinyoung

Jinyoung terjebak dalam dekapan Mark, ia bahkan masih tampak shock waktu Mark melepas ciuman mereka,

"Kau akan menjadi milikku" bisik Mark di telinga Jinyoung yang membuat pipi Jinyoung langsung merah merona

"Dan kau pun menjadi milikku" Jinyoung memeluk erat tubuh Mark sambil berjanji di dalam hati—tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi

.

.

.

.

"Kau enak sekali Jinyoung!" gerutu Yoobin iri

"Iya. Disaat kita baru belajar mengenal, mencoba beradaptasi dengan pasangan, Jinyoung dan Mark malah seperti pasangan yang akan bulan madu" tambah Sunye cemburu

"Kalian berdua, berhenti menggodaku" seru Jinyoung yang dari tadi wajahnya merah sempurna mendengar ucapan Yoobin dan Sunye

"Kami tidak menggoda, itu menyindirmu tahu!"

"Hahahaha" Jinyoung tertawa renyah

Memang benar, itulah keuntungannya punya pasangan dari sahabat atau teman kecil. Secara tidak langsung kalian sudah mengenal baik pasangan masing masing sehingga tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali

Malah jika kalian beruntung, kalian bisa jatuh cinta sebelum masa nikah berlangsung, seperti Mark dan Jinyoung

Dan begitu hari pertama dilepasnya para masing masing pasangan pada masa nikah, Mark dan Jinyoung berjalan santai ke hutan yang ditunjuk oleh panitia

"Tenanglah, aku akan mencari beberapa daun yang bisa dijadikan alas, ah bagaimana kalau aku membangun rumah di atas pohon? Kau suka bukan dengan rumah pohon yang sempat dibangun Ayahku saat kita kecil dulu" kata Mark panjang lebar

"Yeah aku suka" jawab Jinyoung separuh senang separuh gugup, ia tidak pernah memandang Mark sama seperti dahulu mereka bersahabat

Sejak mereka mendaftar sebagai pasangan dan memakai gelang sebagai tanda, sekarang mereka resmi menjadi suami istri

Jangan tanya bagaimana Jinyoung sesekali berjengit kaget jika Mark memeluk pinggangnya atau mencium kening Jinyoung tiba tiba

Sejak tiba di hutan, Mark langsung bekerja keras, mencari pohon yang cukup rendah dan kuat untuk dibangun rumah di atasnya demi Jinyoung

Jinyoung sesekali membantu mengoper kayu ke atas, "Hei Mark sudahlah jangan dipaksakan, Umma berkata di dalam lubang pohon juga tidak masalah"

Terdengar ketukan batu dari atas sana yang bercampur dengan suara Mark, "Tidak! Aku ingin membuat tempat tinggal kita sebulan ini sebagus mungkin, lagipula…" Kepala Mark menyembul di antara dahan pohon—menatap intens Jinyoung yang berada di bawah, "Aku ingin malam pertama kita berada ditempat yang istimewa"

BLUSH

Jinyoung sontak memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merah merona, Mark tertawa nyaring sebelum kembali bekerja

Sekali lagi, Mark membuktikan ucapannya. Rumah pohon selesai tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Jinyoung di ajak ke atas—dimana di dalam hanya ada satu ruangan lebar dimana ujung kanan terdapat tumpukan rumput yang telah dibersihkan membentuk persegi panjang

"Itu tempat tidur kita" Mark berbisik di telinga Jinyoung sambil memeluk pinggang sang kelinci dari samping

"Kau suka?" Entah kenapa jarak Mark sekarang dekat sekali dengannya, hingga Jinyoung bisa merasakan sapuan nafas Mark

"S—suka" jawab Jinyoung sangat gugup

Hari mulai malam. Untung Mark sempat membuat jendela kecil sehingga cahaya bulan bisa masuk ke dalam rumah pohon mereka

Malam itu, malam pertama masa nikah dimulai

Seperti yang tertulis dibuku panduan, masa nikah adalah masa dimana naluri dewasa para ras terpancing tanpa bisa dkontrol maka dari itu, dibentuk masa nikah setiap angkatan yang menginjak 17 tahun

Akan sangat menyakitkan jika melewati masa nikah tanpa bersama pasangan, seperti dikurung dalam terali besi tanpa bisa benar benar terlepas

Tidak terkecuali bagi Mark dan Jinyoung yang mulai merasakan darah mereka naik ke atas kepala, deru nafas mereka pun memburu satu sama lain

Jemari Jinyoung meremas kuat kemejanya

"Jinyoung…" bisikan Mark tidak membantu, Jinyoung langsung berbalik dan seolah nalur mengambil alih, Mark langsung mencium Jinyoung dalam dalam

Bukan ciuman pertama mereka di koridor sekolah

Kali ini Mark tidak menahan diri lagi, ia menuntun Jinyoung yang masih sesekali menarik nafas menuju tempat tidur mereka

"Hei tenanglah… ini aku" kata Mark saat Jinyoung masih menahan tangan Mark yang hendak membuka kemejanya

Jinyoung mengangguk lagi, ia mencoba bersikap biasa—menyampingkan rasa malunya ketika Mark berhasil membuka seluruh pakaian mereka.

Kedua mata Mark menatap tubuh Jinyoung seluruhnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di leher Jinyoung, "Kau milikku" bisik Mark sesekali menggigit daun telinga pasangannya

Jinyoung mengerang, kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk Mark lebih erat, membiarkan kedua tubuh mereka menyatu bercampur rasa panas yang mulai membakar hasrat mereka

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada mesin waktu, mungkin Jinyoung ingin kembali ke masa dimana dia masih menganggap Mark sahabat untuk memukul dirinya sendiri

Karena setelah hidup bersama selama sebulan di dalam hutan dalam masa nikah, Jinyoung tidak melihat perbedaan sikap Mark.

Sang serigala memperlakukan Jinyoung sama seperti dulu.

Mark membuat Jinyoung tertawa, mencium pipi Jinyoung sesekali atau mengajak Jinyoung naik ke atap rumah pohon mereka untuk melihat matahari terbenam

"Dulu aku benar benar bodoh ya" gumam Jinyoung sore itu—selesai makan malam dengan menu, telur panggang yang diambil dari sangkar burung untuk Mark dan beberapa batang wortel untuk Jinyoung

"Memang" kata Mark membenarkan

"Hahahaha" Jinyoung tertawa renyah sementara tangan Mark menarik dekat pinggang Jinyoung

"Jinyoung…"

"Hmm?"

Mark menyeringai lebar—seringai yang membawa ingatan Jinyoung pada saat ia kecil dulu, saat dimana Jinyoung bertanya pada ayahnya—Kyuhyun

"Kalian memang berbahaya ya, serigala" ungkap Jinyoung akhirnya mengerti kenapa Mark dan Ayahnya suka menyeringai

Mark tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan taring tajamnya pada Jinyoung, bukannya takut, si kelinci malah mencuri ciuman dari bibir Mark

"Love u" bisik Mark membalas ciuman Jinyoung

"Love u too" Malam ini berakhir sama indahnya seperti kemarin kemarin bagi Mark dan Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

"Oee.."

"Oeeee"

"Oeee"

"Oeee"

Keempat bayi itu menangis kencang tengah malam. Dua bayi memiliki telinga runcing berwarna cokelat sementara dua bayi lainnya memiliki telinga panjang seperti kelinci

"Kami datang" Mark dan Jinyoung masuk ke dalam, mereka berdua dengan sigap mengambil salah satu bayi lalu menggendongnya

"Cup cup sayang, tidurlah—Appa disini" bisik Mark menyanyikan salah satu bayinya yang berwujud kelinci

Tak lama suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi sengukan lalu menghilang berganti dengan dengkuran lembut khas bayi

"Nah sekarang giliranmu, serigala kecilku" Jinyoung tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu Mark yang tidak menggerutu atau tampak malas membantunya mengurus anak mereka

Sepulang dari masa nikah, Jinyoung positif mengandung 1 minggu. Mark langsung bergegas mengantar Jinyoung ke rumah sakit mengingat umur mengandung kelinci yang lumayan pendek, hanya 2 minggu

Jinyoung melahirkan 4 bayi dengan selamat, dua serigala dan dua kelinci. Keempatnya semua jantan

Keluarga besar Cho termasuk para menantu tidak lupa Siwon dan Kibum juga datang memberi selamat

Agar tidak merepotkan kedua orangtua ditambah lagi, Mark ingin mulai hidup mandiri. Mereka berdua menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana dekat dengan rumah orangtua Mark sebagai tempat tinggal

Tidak besar, hanya terdiri dari 3 kamar dan satu pekarangan luas

"Kau menyukai rumah dengan halaman luas bukan?" kata Mark saat Jinyoung bertanya kenapa Mark memilih rumah ini

Bahkan setelah menikah, Mark tetap bisa membuat Jinyoung jatuh cinta

"Mereka semua sudah tenang" kata Jinyoung menatap sayang ke empat bayinya

Mark mengangguk puas sambil merangkul Jinyoung dari belakang, "Aku sangat bahagia, rumahku tidak sepi lagi—untung sekali menikahimu" canda Mark

"Yeah, kau sangat beruntung" balas Jinyoung sambil mengangguk serius

"Ayo kita tidur" Mark menuntun Jinyoung keluar, menutup pintu kamar dengan lembut

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Terinspirasi dari FF Sebastian Mamoru - maorurin . wordpress love mate

Udah ijin sama yang punya FF XD, kebayang mau bikin Markjin dan akhirnya berhasil (Ini bukan hasil remake-an ya, tapi hasil lanjutan dari FF dari sebastian mamoru ok ok? hehehehe jadi ini ff pure hasil karya saya *bangga setengah mati*)

Ditunggu komennya ya, apalah artinya author tanpa komen dari reader T^T

Love, Arisa :)


End file.
